Our Song
by harrypottergirlie89
Summary: A cute little one shot, song fic that deals with Troy and Gabriella while they look back on the future and look at the present day. K just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or the song "Our Song" sorry :**

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car_

_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel_

_The other on my heart_

Gabriella was in Troy's car leaning against the window. Troy had one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand was intertwined with Gabriella's. The music was playing in the background, the song "Stop and Stare" by OneRepublic was coming through the speakers. Troy looked over in Gabriella's direction and smiled.

"God, she's beautiful. I don't know how I got so lucky." Troy thought to himself.

_I look around, turn the radio down_

_He says baby is something wrong?_

_I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song_

_And he says..._

Gabriella sighed, as she continued to lean against the window.

"What's wrong baby?" Troy asked her.

"Nothing" she replied. "I was just thinking"

"About what?" Troy gave her hand a squeeze.

"How we don't have a song."

"What do you mean?"

Gabriella sat up and started to explain to Troy. "Like for instance Chad and Taylor have a 'song', theirs is 'Mountain' by Good Charlotte and Sharpay and Zeke's is "One in a Million and—" Troy laughed at the last part about Zeke and Sharpay.

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

"Ella, we don't need a song, do you remember that time when…

_**Gabriella stirred in her bed; she thought she heard something, a tapping. There it was again, it sounded like it was coming from her sliding doors to her balcony. Gabriella went up to check it out; she opened her curtains and saw Troy standing there in his pajamas. Gabriella smiled silly, unlocked the sliding door carefully, as to not wake her mother up and let Troy in. **_

_**"Troy what are you doing here, it's two am!" Gabriella wondered as they walked over to her bed and sat down on it.**_

_**"I couldn't sleep, I had this beautiful image of this amazing girl in my head. I just couldn't get her out of my mind" Troy told her pulling her close. Gabriella blushed like mad. Troy leaned in slowly and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Gabriella deepened it and they laid back on to the bed. They only pulled apart when they need air. Troy and Gabriella got under the covers and snuggled together.**_"

Gabriella giggled.

"Oh yeaa and when my mom found us in the morning she was about ready to have a cow." Gabriella giggled again. "You're so cute" Gabriella ruffled with Troy's hair.

"Heeeyyy! Don't mess with the do!" Troy exclaimed. Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him and they both just cracked up.

"Troy where are you taking me? My mom _wouldn't _even tell me and you know how she can't keep a secret!"

"Hey this is our one year anniversary weekend and I wanted to make it _special!_" Troy exclaimed. Gabriella then put on the "puppy dog pout". "No-not-fair. You know how I can't _resist _that face!" Troy bit his lip. "No I'm not telling you."

"Grrrrrrr." Troy just laughed.

"Gabriella-"

"Hmmmm?"

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home ... before I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

"Do you remember our first date?" Troy asked smiling again.

"Oh my god, how could I forget that!"

"Remember at the very end and…

_**Troy was dropping Gabriella off at her house. It was their first "official" date. They went to dinner and then grabbed ice cream at the end. Now, Troy was dropping her off. You know that little awkward moment after the first date, where you think you should kiss the other person? Well that's where they were at the moment, on Gabriella's front porch. **_

_**"Soooo…" Troy stated looking everywhere but at Gabriella. He scratched the back of his neck.**_

_**"I-urm-I-had-um-fun-tonight" Gabriella told him looking away and blushing.**_

_**"I did too." He replied.**_

_**"Thanks for dinner."**_

_**"No problem." Troy really wanted to kiss her, but he was scared too. He really like Gabriella and didn't want to ruin anything. **_

_**"Well it's getting late and I better go inside" Gabriella said looking down.**_

_**"Yea! I better be getting home too-well my home-not your home-I mean…"**_

_**Gabriella giggled as Troy took a step towards her. **_

_**"Goodnight…" Troy told her. Troy stuck out his hand and mentally kicked himself for doing so. Gabriella laughed and shook his hand.**_

_**"Goodnight" she replied. With that, Troy turned around and started walking towards his car. He stopped halfway and turned back around, Gabriella was about to step inside the house.**_

_**"Gabriella!" Troy called and she turned back around. "Sweet dreams!"**_

_**She smiled, waved and closed the door.**_"

"I was so disappointed you didn't kiss me!" Gabriella pointed out.

"I know, I was such a loser that night. Oh god I was kicking myself mentally for about a month. I mean a handshake? Who does that?" Gabriella laughed and Troy smiled over at her.

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day_

_Had gone all wrong and been trampled on_

_And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses_

_And the note that said..._

"And who can for get our first fight, but it wasn't the fight that got me, it was the sweet thing that you did afterwards…"

_**Gabriella walked through her front door crying and her mom looked over at her motioning for her to go into the kitchen. **_

_**"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Mrs. Montez wondered going up to her daughter and pulling her into a tight embrace.**_

_**"Troy…" Gabriella replied.**_

_**"What about?"**_

_**"He's been ignoring me all day and I don't know why. I tried talking to him we just got in this big fight over nothing literally it was so stupid." Gabriela cried. **_

_**"Oh sweetie, I bet he just had a rough day or he was stressed out, you do have finals coming" Mrs. Montez told her daughter and Gabriella just nodded. **_

_**"I think I'm just going to go upstairs and get my homework done."**_

_**"Okay sweetie, feel better!" **_

_**"Thanks." Gabriella said dejected. **_

_**Gabriella walked out of the family room and up the stairs to her room. She was about to open her door to her room, but she did a double take. There on the small, corner, table, there was a vase with a dozen red roses, with a card attached.**_

_**Gabriella,**_

_**I'm so sorry for what happened today. It's all my fault, I didn't mean to ignore you all day today. I've just been so stressed out lately what with basketball, family things going on and with finals coming up. I really like you and I feel like I totally ruined everything. I'm so sorry. Forgive me?**_

_**--- Troy**_

_**Gabriella picked up the vase and the card that came with it. She walked into her room and there sitting on her bed, was none other than Troy Bolton. **_

_**"Hi." He said.**_

_**"Hi." She replied. He walked over to her and took the vase from her and then walked over to her nightstand and placed it there. Gabriella walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. **_

_**"I forgive you" she told him, he smiled at her. Troy leaned in slowly and placed a soft kiss on her lips. **_

_**"I love you." He said locking eyes with her.**_

_**"I love you too." They both smiled at each other and Troy kissed her again.**_"

"You know that was the first time I told you I loved you" Troy smiled at Gabriella.

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home ... before I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

"I know." She said returning the smile. "And ooooo who can forget all of our late night talks." Troy just rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Oh what keeping me up half the night?" Troy laughed.

"Don't lie, you know you love it. I love it when we're talking on the phone late at night and you just start talking really slow and really quiet, it's really sexy." She gushed and winked at Troy. It was his turn to blush. At the moment the radio started playing the song "Bubbly" by: Colbie Calliat. Gabriella just smiled and started singing along.

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

_Waited for something to come along_

_That was as good as our song..._

Forty-five minutes later Troy pulled up to a very familiar place and parked.

"Oh my god, Troy! This- This is why we skipped school for a day, woke up extremely early and drove like fourteen hours for?" Gabriella asked, taking the all too familiar place in. They both climbed out of the car and Troy went to the back of his car and got both their suitcases.

"Was it worth it?" Troy wondered.

"OH MY GOD, Troy this is so worth it. Troy, this is the _nicest_, _sweetest_, _most beautiful thing_, _someone has ever done for me_." She told him sincerely. Gabriella ran over to him and jumped in his arms. He spun her around a few times then placed her back down on the ground.

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneaking out late, tapping on his window_

_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_

_Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs_

_The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"_

_And when I got home, before I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

"Well I'm glad you like it" he said.

"Troy-this-this-this is-the place where we met, the SKI LODGE!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I know" he smiled. Troy re-grabbed their suitcases and started to walk to the entrance. "Come on, I'm really _tired_ from all the driving lets go get our room."

Troy and Gabriella walked into the front doors over the Ski Lodge and went up to the concierge desk. The person at the desk gave them their room key and then they walked over to the elevators to go to their room. Once inside their room they changed in their pajamas and climbed under the covers. Gabriella was lying in bed, just thinking how this moment, right now, with Troy was just _perfect_. Gabriella leaned over to the light and turned it on. Troy groaned and opened his eyes. Gabriella was fishing around in the drawer of the nightstand looking for a piece of paper, but didn't find any, she happened to find a pen. Troy watched her intently as she got up from the bed and went over to her purse. She grabbed a tissue out of it and went back to the bed to sit on it. She sat down and grabbed the bible that was also in the nightstand and put the napkin down on it. Troy moved over towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked looking at the tissue that Gabriella was writing on.

"Writing down 'Our Song'!" she told him smiling down at him and he smiled back.

"Our Song" Troy replied smiling again. "Our Song".

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin_

_And I... wrote down our song_

**(A/N: Hey everyone! I hoped you liked it! This was a one-shot, song-fic kinda deal. I've had this story line stuck in my head for the longest time and I ****HAD**** to finally get it out of my head. This has just like been playing in my mind ever since like the start of "Love Never Dies". If you haven't read "Love Never Dies" yet I really do suggest you read it, it's really cute well I think so! And I'm possibly thinking about writing a sequel, not sure yet though! Anyways, I really do hope you guys liked this song-fic/one-shot thing, because I had so much fun writing it! Thanks to anyone who reviews it! I always enjoy reading reviews! If you guys didn't know the song in the story I used was, it was called "Our Song", by Taylor Swift! It's so cute, if you haven't heard it before, I suggest downloading the song! It's a really good song!)**


End file.
